


His Little Pride

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitting, Family - Relationship - Freeform, First Meetings, Friendship - Relationship - Freeform, Gen, Hospital, Implied Neglect, Mentioned Minor Characters - Freeform, Minor Original Character(s), Newborns, Protectiveness, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Cor Leonis is babysitting the four baby chocobros and thinking back to the time he met them for the first time.





	His Little Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I have been working on on and off. FInally managed to finish it as I am trying to get my muse to work again. 
> 
> I took a lot of liberties with the canon. For example, Prompto growing up in a good and loving family. It is implied someone brought him back to Lucis, and it is fanon that it is Cor who brought him back. However, I cannot imagine that he would let the child go through the neglect he goes through as portrayed in Brotherhood, so decided to change that. 
> 
> This work is unbeta'd and posted after midnight, so apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy.

He leaned against the back of the couch as he sat on the floor, looking at the pile of young kids that had made a spot for themselves in the corner of his living room. They had made a tent using blankets, pillows, and what else they could find around his apartment. A little smile appeared on his face as he watched them. Gladio lay closest to the opening of the 'cave' as the kids had dubbed their new little home. He was the biggest and strongest, the classic protective Amicitia instincts already kicking in full swing.

  
Then there was little Ignis Scientia. His hair sticking up because Noctis and Prompto had been messing around with it. His specs still on his nose. Maybe he should take it off so he slept more comfortable. But he also didn't want to disturb the little boy. He looked so peaceful. His hand resting on Noctis' shoulder who had curled up against Prompto.

  
His heart squeezed as he looked at the youngest two of four, and the smallest. One with jet-black hair and the one with hair as light as his personality. Two little precious scraps of innocence.

  
When things became bad in his head, he always asked his friends if he could take care of the little ones for an afternoon or so. Giving the adults a break as well so they could do whatever they needed to do. Or just have an afternoon to themselves. It helped that the little ones for some odd reason seemed to like spending time with him. Often asking their parents when he could babysit them.

  
They reminded him of why he had done all the things he had done, the years of fighting, the killing. For them. So they could have a happy life. So they could be safe and growing up in a different way than he had. He didn't have a peaceful childhood. His parents had been warriors, so the moment he could walk, a sword had been thrust into his hand and taught how to fight. How to protect but most of all, how to kill. No need to worrying about protecting someone on the long term, if the threat had been taking care of to begin with.

  
Pulling away from those dark thoughts, he just watched the little beans while he sipped his glass of water. Clearly remembering the moments he met each one of them.

  
|| Gladio ||

  
"Don't look so constipated, mate!" Clarus laughed amused as he put the little bundle of blankets on the young man's arm. Cor panicked silently as he feared he’d drop the baby or crush him, because he held him too tightly in his fear to drop him. The new father carefully adjusted his friend's arms so the new-born’s head was properly supported before stepping back pleased, grabbing his camera to take pictures.

  
"How the f....fudge could you produce something so small?" Cor asked confused as he stared at the sleepy little man in his arms. Gladiolus Amicitia. Such a big name for such tiny boy. His little fist stuffed in his mouth as he suckled on it. The baby was so small, fitting easily in Cor's arm. Maybe the baby had the stature of his mother, Rose.

  
Clarus snorted softly as he took pictures. "I know right? But I think he will grow into his height. Watch it, Corey-bean," Clarus gave a toothy grin as Cor growled. The baby fussing which made Cor immediately stop and carefully rocking his arms. His immediate reaction made his old friend beam, "my son is going to be taller than you one day. Mark my words."

  
|| Present ||

  
Clarus hadn’t been wrong. The boy was already taller than his peers, with such a serious look on his face. He seriously wondered if it was Clarus' son as Clarus was always laughing and smiling. Not that his wonders had any substances because Rose worshipped her husband, expecting their second little Amicitia bean in a few months.

  
And Gladio was as loyal, as protective, and could laugh as loudly as his father. He learned a lot from the little boy by just being. And it amused Cor to no end when he was followed around by a little Amicitia shadow who tried to learn from him, trying to mimic him in the bodyguarding way of working.

  
Cor smiled faintly to himself as he remembered the look on Gladio's face when he had given him a new sword for his birthday, being dragged into the gardens to train with him. Gladio reminded him of the vow he had once made, to protect, to guide, and to teach. It was nice having a little protégé. He knew the boy would grow into a man he would be proud of, proud to call his friend even.

  
The Marshal's gaze moved to the other older boy in the company. Ignis Stupeo Scientia. He had gotten to know the gentle boy with the shy smile just a few months ago since he had been introduced to the young prince. A little advisor. So young and already such a heavy burden on his shoulders. But even though his tasks would be big, the boy’s heart was even bigger.

  
|| Ignis ||

  
Cor looked down curiously when he felt little hands gently tug on his arm, eyebrow arching faintly when he saw a small bespectacled boy looking up shyly at him. "Hello, Mr. Marshal. I heard that it is your birthday."

  
"Yes, it is," he confirmed calmly as he lowered himself to the young boy's eye level. He recognised the ash blond hair and the slim glasses. Those sea foam green eyes. "You're Ignis Scientia, right?" he asked friendly, the young boy blushing but perking up because the famous Marshall recognised him. The young boy nodded, pulling out a small container out of his bag and offered it to him.

  
"I made you this for your birthday," he explained shyly to Cor who accepted it and opened it. The older man's eyes felt oddly stingy for a moment as he saw a cupcake with frosting that must symbolise a lion. Noting how much effort and care this young boy had put into making the gift for him.

  
The boy looked worried when Cor didn’t immediately reacted to his gift. Cor shook off his surprise and allowed a small, but genuine, smile appear on his face. Squeezing his hand on Ignis’ shoulder, he watched the boy let out a little relieved sigh. “Thank you, Ignis. I will enjoy this when I have my lunch break. Not able to wait for dinner.” The corner of his lips kicked up even more as the boy beamed in delight, hearing that the man couldn’t even wait till later to try his cupcake. The Marshall didn’t care if it tasted salty or too sweet. It was an unexpected gift, made with genuine care, so it will taste good.

  
“I hope you have a good day, Marshal! I got to go now, Noctis is waiting for me.”

  
“And we can’t have that. Again, thank you.” Cor closed the container as he stood up, giving the little boy a wave as Ignis waved enthusiastically at him – before running off to wherever the prince was.

  
“So...you are going to share, right?” Cor snorted before flipping off Titus Drautos who leaned against the wall. The other man laughing amused before joining Cor on his patrol to discuss some important business.

  
|| Present ||

  
The cupcake hadn’t been salty or too sweet. And no, he had not shared with his friend even though the other man had made an attempt to steal his cupcake. He had to admit, it had been quite a high light of his day. And it was not an one-time thing the young boy had shown him kindness and consideration. More often than not, he found a little box with treats by his door. In return, he had send the boy things like new pens, notebooks, cook books, and such. He had heard from Noctis that those things made Ignis happy.

  
Speaking of Noctis. The little blue-black haired boy looked more like a kitten than a boy. Sleeping again. He had always loved sleeping.

  
|| Noctis ||

  
The little boy snored in his arms as he stared down at him. He had the same mop of black hair his father had, but he could see he had his mother’s cheekbones. Cor smiled amused to himself as the little one held onto his shirt tightly, Regis watching his friend and son with a proud smile. “How is Aulea doing?” He had heard the delivery had been a difficult one. He had rushed back to the Citadel as soon as the mission he had been send on had been concluded. Remembering the hint of fear in his friend’s voice.

  
“She is resting now. Pulling through,” Regis whispered relieved as he brushed his finger over the soft slope of his son’s nose. Snickering to himself when the little boy pouted and buried his face against Cor’s chest as it would keep him safe from his father’s teasing. “He already knows who will keep him safe.”

  
“Of course I will. Kept your sorry butt safe all these years.” Regis snorted amused as he gave Cor a knowing look.

  
“I am sorry, but it was not me who decided to try out the Trails of Gilgamesh.” Cor’s ears burned for a second but he tried to shrug it off. He had done it in the hope to get extra strength to keep Regis safe. To prevent more shadows from forming in his friend’s eyes. His eyes fell on the ring that Regis wore, holding onto the small boy tighter as reflex.

  
One day, this small boy called Noctis, would wear that ring. But that meant that his friend would be no more. “Don’t worry about the future. Lets just celebrate this new little one with me, okay?” Regis asked warmly. Yes. They should. After so much trouble and trails, there was some hope. The future of the Lucis Caelum royal family looked secure for at least another generation. Cor looked down at the little sleepy baby who had snuggled up happily against him. His heart swelling. Maybe one day he could hold his own child in his arms.

  
|| Present ||

  
Noctis still enjoyed cuddling up against Cor, always softly asking for stories which he told – the edited suitable for kids versions of course – the little Prince. He had notice over the years that usually Noctis was a quiet child, with a hidden seriousness. But was more than excited about cats and fish. Maybe he should talk with Regis about getting the boy a cat as a companion.

  
If the little dark-haired child was quiet, then the one with the sunshine hair was the personification of a hyper happy bunny. Always smiling and laughing, dragging little Noctis around and giving Gladio a good exercise. How could someone so small have so much energy?  
He wasn’t complaining. It delighted him to see the young boy so happy and free. Some nights he still woke up in cold sweats, remembering the state the young child had been.

  
|| Prompto ||

  
Too easy. He had been able to infiltrate the facility too easily. It was as if someone was helping him, which made him even more wary of his surroundings. His stomach twisted in knots with anxiety and suspicion. Only his many years of training prevented him from losing his edge and focus. The last thing he needed was to become too paranoid while so deep in enemy territory. But he had what he came for, the little stick hidden in his pocket almost burning. He knew it was all in his head, but it had such volatile information.

  
Cor stopped in his tracks when he heard a faint little noise, hand tightening on his katana. Eyes scanning his surroundings until they fell on a slight open door. The noise coming from there. He knew that noise. Had heard Noctis and Gladio both make it. What was a baby doing here. No, his mind must be playing tricks on him.

  
But as he made his way towards the noise, stepping through the door, he realised that his mind had not been playing tricks on him. In a transparent crib was a little baby with golden hair. Cor’s heart clenched as he saw the little one being hooked onto all kinds of machine. Wrong. Just bloody wrong. Children shouldn’t be all alone. In such a cold environment. The baby looked up at him with empty blue eyes that had a hue of purple mixed into it.

  
“Hey little man.” He whispered as his chest only became heavier. Carefully, he brushed some of those golden locks back, the baby blinking startled as if they weren’t used to being touched. Had this child known any warmth? Looking around, he realised the room was as empty as his eyes. Nothing personal. Nothing identifiable.

  
Something awoken inside of him, a kind of anger and defiance. The boy would make his return trip back to Lucis difficult, a child so damn fragile. But he would never be able to look himself in the mirror if he left the child here. He would be no better than the monsters that kept him here. Having made up his mind, he started to open up cabinet and cupboards – relieved to find supplies for babies in them.  
In the back of one of the cabinets, he found a duffle bag which he loaded with all kinds of things; blankets, diapers, bottles, formula, and other items. He was glad he knew the basics of child care, having taken care of Gladio and Noctis. Remembering all the stuff their parents had put in the spare little bedroom in his apartment so he could take care of them properly.

  
After the finished packing the bags, he started to turn off the machines and grabbed two of the longest and biggest blankets he could find. He needed to swaddle the baby as he had not found suitable clothes for....he checked the medical chart before putting that in the bag as well....him. A little boy. Who still stared at him with those vacant eyes. So damn wrong.

  
Thanking his close female friend in his mind for teaching him a technique used in her homeland, he startled to swaddle the little boy before strapping him to his chest with the longest blanket he could find. She had taught him the technique after calling her because he couldn’t get Noctis to stop crying. Apparently, on the island region she originated from carrying around babies in a sling was more than common. It allowed the parents to have their hands free and the child close to their body which soothed them.

  
The little boy kept looking at him, but Cor noticed a little spark started to grow in his eyes now that the child felt the warmth of another human being. Zipping his jacket up over the child to keep him even warmer, he put his beret on the little thing. A little smile growing on the usually stoic man’s face.

  
“C’mon little, Spark. Let’s get out of here.”

  
|| Present ||

  
Little Spark. The nickname fit, even more so now his personality had come to the forefront. A happy little boy. It hadn’t been easy to give him up, they had developed quite a bond during the trip back. A bond that still lasted to this day. However, his job didn’t give him the freedom to take care of a little one on his own. After the rough start the little boy had, he deserved a family. People who could be there for him. So, he had looked for a family for him with Regis and Clarus.

  
Luckily, they found a family who wanted to adopt him that were related to him. Alexandra and Demarco Argentum were cousins of him, unable to have children of their own so they had been more than happy to adopt the little one. Naming him Prompto. Making the Marshal, Uncle Cor. He was fine with that.

  
He was more than fine being their uncle. Picking up a spare blanket, he covered them all with it before brushing his hand over their heads. He would watch over them, making sure that they would grow up happy and strong. That was his promise to him. To the four little pieces that were part of his heart. His little pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
